Superhero (Cancelled)
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is secretly the famous superhero, Salamander. He takes on villains but also lives a normal life as an 11th grader. What challenges will he face in his crazy life? Inspired by "Dragonpool!" By aNaughtyHero. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! Rated T for my swearing problem. Not continuing because I'm bored with this. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Superhero**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I had like 10 set on my phone because I always ignore the first one. My name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. I'm 17 years old and I have a sister, Wendy, who is 12. But the public knows me as the superhero, Salamander, who eats, breathes, and attacks with fire. I don't know where I got my powers, but when I was 6, I tried to tell my parents. They kept rambling on about how active my imagination was and blah blah, so I just made myself a secret identity. Only 4 people know my secret. Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy. I honestly don't trust my parents, so they see the Salamander not as their son, but as a superhero who protects Fiore from crime. I have a special charm that automatically transforms me into my superhero form. I wear it on a wristband. Anyway, I have to go to school today. Like any other teenager, I hate school. Well actually, I don't _hate_ it. Just the classes. I changed into my school clothes and went downstairs.

"Morning, son." My dad, Igneel, said emotionless and without looking up from his newspaper and taking a sip of coffee.

"Good morning, dear." My mother, Grandeeney, said with more emotion then my dad. She placed a kiss on my forehead and took off her apron. "Natsu, can you drive Wendy to school today? I have to leave right now for a meeting and your father has to go to work."

"Yeah about that… I don't feel like it and I don't give a shit about how Wendy gets to school. She should be happy she has an opportunity to miss it." Being the troublesome teen I am, I backed away towards the door holding up two middle fingers to my wide-eyed, gaping parents. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, just to hear my father cussing up a storm and my mother yelling at him to calm down because I was just going through a "phase" and "teen years". I smirked and drove away.

* * *

I checked the clock in my car and saw I still had 50 minutes until school. Taking advantage of the extra time and being less than a mile away from school, I stopped at a drug store. I checked the list my mom sent to me yesterday, but I never checked, and searched for the items as an apology for what I did.

 _List_

 _Milk_

 _Bread_

 _Hot Sauce_

 _Oreos_

 _Broccoli_

 _Carrots_

 _Whatever else you want :)_

I walked around the store, which was pretty empty, and found everything. Right after checking out, I made my way towards the door, but someone beat me to it. It was the street gang, Eisenwald. They were wanted with a reward of one million jewel. I had lost to them a while back because they shot my arm. I told my parents a fake story when they found me unconscious in an alley, normal form, and they brought me to a hospital. Anyway they held up guns to everyone in the store and got into positions. Two stood in front of the door, and the rest spread out among us.

"We are Eisenwald. This is a robbery and I suggest you all remain still and quiet until we have taken everything valuable. We will kill you after this is over, but move now, die now." The leader, Erigor, said. He got a look on his face that read, _I have an idea!_ "Scratch that, move around. Go hide. But when we find you, we kill you." At this statement, many people in the store ran to hide. Including me. I peeked out from behind the stack of towels I was hiding behind and saw a girl, who looked maybe a few years younger than Wendy, with a gun being held to her forehead. She stayed completely still but was crying softly. I followed her gaze to a boy a few feet away, maybe a year younger than me, whose arms were held behind his back as if he were being forced to watch the girl being taunted. Having super hearing as part of the powers package, I heard the girl mumble, "brother…" I gasped. I pictured myself as the boy and Wendy as the girl. Maybe sometimes I was in a bad mood, but mess with my sister, I'll burn you to a crisp. Right before the guy holding the gun pulled the trigger, I jumped up and yelled, "Wait!" The man looked towards me.

"What do you want, kid." I recongnized Kageyama. I smirked and attacked the same way I attack my parents. A double middle finger. This really ticked him off. He threw the girl to the side and ran after me. The guys holding her brother were so startled, the boy was able to break free and run over to help his little sister. I ran as fast as I could away from them, and the chase went on for a while. I broke out the window and ran down the street. Kageyama and his "friends" didn't follow. I went into the nearest alley and turned into my superhero form. I walked into the store calmly.

"Hey! Eisenwald, is it?" I lit my hands on fire. "I should've known you'd be out causing trouble again. You're lucky a teen found me and told me what you were up to."

"I knew we shouldn't have let him get away!" One yelled, shoving Kageyama. He didn't care. He just aimed his gun at me.

"This is how we defeated you last time, Salamander. Prepare to be defeated once again!" I only smirked as he pulled the trigger and a bullet came flying at me. I didn't even try to dodge. I wasn't stupid. After being beat by Eisenwald, I upgraded my suit and now, bullets weren't a problem. The bullet bounced off my suit and flew back at Kageyama. Eyes wide, he ducked and the bullet hit the person behind him. Erigor. "Master! No!" Kageyama cried. I guess someone called the cops because they showed up and took away the members of Eisenwald. Only one escaped, Kageyama. Shortly after, the sheriff approached me.

"Hello, Salamander." He said with a smile.

"Sup." I replied blankly, not knowing what he wanted.

"You successfully defeated the gang, Eisenwald."

"No shit, Sherlock." I said with a groan. He frowned.

"Anyway, the reward for these wanted criminals was one million jewel. Since you got them, the reward is all yours." He said and handed me the cash reward.

"Seriously? Thanks!" Not letting the sheriff reply, I checked the time on my phone. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for school! I have a normal life to you know!" I ran away and changed back in the alley. I got in my car and drove to school quickly. In class, everyone was talking about what happened in the store. Apparently someone recorded the scene where I fought Eisenwald as Salamander. It had already gotten 800,000 views and was posted about 10 minutes ago.

"Did you hear what Salamander did? He's awesome!"

"Yeah! He took down Eisenwald and did it without even having to really attack!"

"I wonder who he really is?"

"OMG what if he's in this school?"

"Class, settle down. We are here to learn not gossip." The teacher said with an annoyed expression. My friends were smirking at me and I just slid down in my seat. Just then, someone got up and yelled out something to the class.

"Guys! Check your phones and read the newest news update!" Our teacher sighed and threw her hands in the air as if she were surrendering during defeat.

"I give up." She mumbled.

 _BREAKING NEWS_

 _Escaped member of Eisenwald, Kageyama, has taken a 7_ _th_ _grader from Fairy Tail Middle School hostage. He has done this as revenge on_ _ **the Salamander.**_ _He has sent us a private message saying that if the he doesn't want an innocent little girl to lose her life, you have one hour to get to a private location that we have sent to Salamander for security purposes. We don't know if he is still in the streets, so everyone is forbid to leave the building they are currently in. Police officers are evacuating everyone to inside the nearest building. The 7_ _th_ _grader kidnapped is 12 years old. She has long blue hair held in two ponytails by animal ear like holders. She has dark brown eyes and was last seen wearing her school uniform and silver winged sandals. She goes by the name,_ _ **WENDY DRAGNEEL.**_

The whole classes eyes turned to me. I stood there, wide-eyed and gawking at what was happening. I'm sure my parents were doing the same thing. I grabbed my bag and headed for the classroom door. Only my friends knew where I was going.

"Natsu! Where are you going?" My teacher yelled to me.

"To save my little sister."

"The Salamander can take care of this." She said motioning for me to sit back down.

"I don't give a fuck about the Salamander. Mess with my little sis, I'll send you to hell, then bring you back, just to send you to hell again!" I stormed out of the room with my bag. My classmates stood there gaping except for my friends, who stood there smirking. I ran down the stairs to find the main hall and front office full of random people off the street. Before I could reach the door, Headmaster Makarov yelled at me.

"Natsu Dragneel. Why are you leaving this building?" I gritted my teeth and didn't turn around and didn't stop. All I did was growl,

"To save my sister." As I walked outside, I saw a poster on a wall. It was for my missing sister.

 **Missing Person**

 **Have you seen me?**

 **Wendy Dragneel**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 61 inches**

 **Hair Color: Blue**

 **Eye Color: Dark Brown**

 **If found, contact Igneel and Grandeeney Dragneel for reward**

They had posted a missing poster for Wendy that fast? When I got outside, I moved out of the view of all windows and pressed the flame charm on my wristband. I was immediately transformed into a superhero. I checked my phone and saw the address posted in a private place for me to view. I ran as fast as I could towards the address. Minutes later, I arrived in front of a beat up shack. I slowly walked inside. Flame in hand, I moved down the staircase to a basement.

"Ah, Salamander. Nice of you to show up." Kageyama.

"Kageyama. I'm not here to party. Now where's my si- that girl, Wendy Dragneel?"

"I had no use for her. So I sold her to an acquaintance from Ishgar." I balled my hands into fists. This guy sold my sister? I was engulfed in flame. But not just any flame, lightning flame. I don't know where or how I got lightning powers, but it would help me beat this guy. I roared a mixture of lightning and fire at a trembling Kageyama. The fight was pretty much one-sided. He didn't survive my mixture of flame and electricity. The police heard the blast and collected Kageyama's dead, roasted body. I waved off all reporters and transformed back into my normal self behind a building. I walked back to school.

* * *

"Natsu! Are you okay?" My teacher asked, the entire class looking at me with a worried face except my friends. I had covered myself in ashes to make it look like I was an innocent witness. I nodded and used a fake story, saying that I just was too close when Salamander exploded the place. Because of all the events, school was let out early. I had told my friends everything that happened but I refuse to let them help. I walked home and ignored my parents who were trying to shower me in hugs and kisses thinking I was kidnapped along with Wendy. I ignored them and went to my room and slammed the door. I put on my headphones and turned it up loud to drown out the sound of the world. I ignored all texts and phone calls from family and friends. What kind of superhero big brother was I if I couldn't protect my little sister?

* * *

Wendy's POV

I don't know where I am. I remember being kidnapped by a man and he said I was bait for Salamander. But as long as I'm missing and he believes I'm with him, he had no use for me. I think he sold me. I'm in a room in someone's house though. Maybe they want to help me, maybe they want to kill me. Who knows? I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. A man with long white spiky hair appeared. His hair looked kinda like my brother's friend Gajeel's. But it was white and he had light blue tattoos all over his face.

"Ah, I see you're awake." He said.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"My name is Acnologia. I'm the leader of the gang, _Dragons of the Apocalypse._ I'm known to all as the Black or Chaos Dragon. But you are free to call me Acnologia." I didn't reply. I just sent to him a death glare that Erza taught me. It scared some people in the army. He just laughed and mumbled something about me being adorable. Was this guy for real?

* * *

Natsu's POV

A month passed. Wendy still hasn't been found. Just to my luck, nothing bad has happened so Salamander didn't need to come out. Fiore was still searching but I'd lost all hope. I hadn't been to school since it happened and only left my room for food. I kept my blinds closed and never really made contact with the outside world anymore. I thought about doing drugs to take away the pain, and I'm still considering it. I'm pretty sure Gajeel has some he'd be willing to give me. I sighed and checked my watch, 7:15. I could still make it to school. Yeah. I'm going back to school! I took a 5-minute shower and my skin looked tan again. I combed my salmon hair and put on some regular clothing. I grabbed my car keys, school bag, and put my cellphone in my jacket pocket. I grabbed an apple and waved goodbye with my goofy grin to my parents who waved back gaping. I went outside and let my eyes adjust to the sun. I drove to the school. I walked down the halls getting looks of relief and confusion from my peers. In first period, I was the first in class. When Lucy walked in, she ran over to me and hugged me with so much force, I almost fell out of my chair. This wasn't so bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wendy's POV

I've been in this hell hole for a month now. I figured out I'm in Ishgar. It's a large city about half an hour away from Magnolia. Anyway I stay tied up in the basement. Acnologia brings me breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but I can't leave this damn basement! Is anyone even looking for me? Should I give up all hope? Don't think that way, Wendy! My brother is a superhero, for crying out loud! Why would I even think this way?

 _Boom!_

What was that?

"Open up, it's the army!" I hear the voice of a male. I hear the door open and Acnologia speaks.

"Can I help you?" He growls.

"We have to question you about the missing child, Wendy Dragneel. She was sold to someone in Ishgar and it's our job to find out who," I try to scream, but I happen to be gagged. "Mind if we search the entire house?" I'm sure Acnologia mentally is cussing himself out, but I know he let the soldiers in because I heard footsteps from above me. I hope these soldiers are smart enough to find me…

Natsu's POV

I stand on the roof of a house. The house of Acnologia, the Chaos Dragon of Dragons of the Apocalypse. Gray, Erza, and Lucy dressed up as soldiers to raid his house. We've gone from house to house of all the Ishgar kidnappers in hopes of finding Wendy. My parents still believe we just went to the bowling alley. hear grunts of pain from the inside of the house. That's my cue! I rush inside to find my friends fighting Acnologia. So far, they were even in strength.

"Na- Salamander! Go!" Gray yelled to me, holding a gun aimed at Acnologia. I rushed around the house trying to find where a kidnapped girl would be held. I then walk over a strange rug. The floor underneath feels different than the regular floor. Hollow. I lift up the rug and find a trapdoor. A basement! I open the trapdoor and climb down the ladder. I reach the basement to find Wendy, tied up and gagged. I rush over to my teary-eyed sister and pull her into a tight hug.

"Natsu! Thank you so much!" I hear an explosion. I release Wendy from the hug.

"Shit, we gotta go!" I grab Wendy and lead her to the ladder. I follow her up and we are shocked to see Acnologia placing bombs. "Come on!" I yell. Wendy and I rush out the door, friends on our tails. The place explodes and we make it out just in time. Did Acnologia kill himself as an attempt to stop us? By now, people from all over the city have gathered to see what was happening.

"What the hell… Hey! Is that the real Salamander?!" Oh shit.

"And that's Wendy! The missing girl from Fiore! Salamander saved her!" I looked around to see a huge crowd of people, all with cellphones. Probably about to be posted on YouTube. My friends were hiding their heads to be unrecognized if people we know see the video. A few hours later, all the people were sent away. I dropped Wendy off at the police station after getting away from a news crew. I ran home and made it just in time to see my parents pick up the phone. After a minute on the phone, they were hugging and crying tears of joy. We drove to the police station and picked up Wendy. When we got home, we talked.

"Thank you for saving me, onii-chan! I was beginning to lose hope." She said giving me yet another hug.

"It's no problem, Wendy! We'd been searching all of Ishgar for you. Isn't that what a superhero does?" I said with a smirk.

The next day, I drove Wendy to school. The school celebrated her return. At my school, people wouldn't stop talking about Salamander's destructiveness of Ishgar.

"The Salamander is so cool, but destructive!"

"Agreed. And I wonder who the 'soldiers' who helped him were?"

"I know right! They hid before anyone could see who they were."

"I do know one had red hair!"

I flinched. I need to be more careful if I want to keep my friends and my identities secret. Lucy, Gray, and Erza ran up to me.

"Oi! Pyro! There's a bank robbery downtown. Go save it!" I nodded and snuck out of school through the locker room. I ran all the way downtown and changed into Salamander. I eventually found the bank that was being robbed. It wasn't that hard, after all, there were like 10 police cars and dozens of people in the crowd.

"It's the Salamander!"

"Yes! We're saved!"

"Salamander! Let's take a selfie!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

I parted the crowd and walked into the bank. I was immediately grabbed. Someone placed a piece of duct tape over my mouth and put some kind of handcuffs on me that blocked my fire. What. The. Fuck. Superheroes don't get kidnapped! I tried yelling but it was muffled by the tape. My eyes widened as one of the robbers walked up to me, fist in the air, prepared to punch. I braced myself, but then all of a sudden, I was out.

I woke up in a strange, dark room. Light fairly dim from a candle in the corner. I was seated on the hard, concrete, dirty floor. I looked all around and soon realized I was no longer Salamander. I was Natsu Dragneel. Oh no. Were the goals of these people to expose me? I started struggling and tried screaming again, but they still hadn't removed this damn tape! What was the point of it anyway? This basement was clearly soundproof. All of a sudden, the lights flickered on. I heard footsteps coming down a flight of stairs. My eyes widened the widest they've ever widened before as I saw who descended the flight of stairs. A face too familiar for me. They walked over to me and removed the duct tape from my mouth. I snarled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Or growled. Hard to tell. But he only replied with a smile.

"Why, Natsu. It's been far too long! Never would I have guessed, that you, the kid I knew for so long, would be the Salamander!" I sent a deathglare to him. He put a devious expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Instead of responding, he showed me a tablet. The screen turned on and showed the news.

 **At the Bank of Fiore in downtown Magnolia, the Salamander was taken after entering the bank to defeat a few thieves. After him dealing with countless amounts of criminals, we never would have guess he'd be defeated by a few bank robbers! Police are currently leading a search all across the city, which includes the new Sheriff, Igneel Dragneel, who was recently promoted from deputy. Around the same time as Salamander's disappearance, a 17-year-old 11th grader, Natsu Dragneel, disappeared from Fairy Tail High School. According to parents, Sheriff Igneel and his wife Grandeeney, they were just celebrating their daughter's return and their son goes and gets kidnapped. Missing posters have been posted all across the city. Keep a look out for the Salamander, and Natsu Dragneel.**

The kidnapper slid his finger across the page, bringing it to a new page. A missing poster showed for me.

 **Missing Person**

 **Have you seen me?**

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 71 inches**

 **Hair Color: Pink**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **If found, contact police or Igneel and Grandeeney Dragneel for reward**

I growled again at the poster.

"Angry that you're missing, Natsu?"

"NO! THEY SAID MY HAIR IS PINK! IT'S SALMON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He frowned at this statement.

"Anyway, the reason of have Salamander is for money. I will post a video to the world, with you in it, that says how if they want to see their beloved superhero again, they would have to pay a certain amount of money to get him back."

"Small flaw in your plan, how are you gonna show me to the world when I'm not a superhero?"

"Hm, you're right. Well, that wristband controls your form, and Natsu Dragneel is also missing, so I will change you into your superhero form during the video and get double the ransom money." I gasped. Then changed the subject.

"How'd you escape jail?"

"Dug my way out using nothing but a spork. I'm a genius, remember Natsu? And my idiotic little brother will not be able to stop me."

"Zeref… what happened to the big brother I loved? What happened to you?" He turned away.

"Natsu. I killed her. I killed the girl I love. Mavis. She died at my hands. What's the point of living for good, when the good in your life is dead?" He put the duct tape back on my face and walked out. What happened to my big brother?

Lucy's POV

The news played on the TV in our classroom. People couldn't decide what to be shocked about. The fact that Natsu was kidnapped, Salamander was kidnapped, or that Natsu is possibly Salamander? Well yes, as his best friend, I know the truth. But not everyone does. What happens when Natsu and Salamander are found at the same time? That makes things even more suspicious. I gave a look to Erza and Gray, which they returned. I got out my phone and sent a text to Wendy.

 **Lucy: Hey Wendy, u ok?**

 **Wendy: Yeah, Lucy-chan. Just a bit shaken up that my bro got kidnapped right after I get found.**

 **Lucy: It'll be ok. Your brother's strong, he can take care of himself!**

 **Wendy: Thanks Lucy-chan :)**

I smiled knowing that Wendy's okay. I gave Gray and Erza a look, and they returned it. We were going to save Natsu. He may be the only one with powers, but we have our own way to save the day. I knew even without our help, Natsu would be okay. He's strong. Natsu has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I know he's safe. Despite having faith in him, two questions still linger in my mind. Who would do this to him? And why?

 **Hi everyone! I don't take full credit of this story! My friend helped me and I got ideas from aNaughtyHero here on fanfiction, so yeah. That's all!**

 **Mastaanimefreak: Okay! XP**

 **jizang: Maybe I'll add some other people with superpowers later, for now, Natsu is the only one.**

 **: I know right. Who would have the nerve to copy stories, review that they're terrible, then favorite them?**

 **aNaughtyHero: XD**

 **Angryboy13: Already did that, the story was successfully removed!**

 **Doom Marine 54: Thank you, and actually I got the ideas and some plot ideas for this story from aNaughtyHero.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Superhero**

Natsu's POV

You wanna know what true torture is? True torture is when kidnappers only feed you on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Only once a day, too! How am I supposed to stay strong without the average three meals per one day? Not one meal per three days! And I bet you're gonna gag when I tell you what I get to eat. Stale bread and muddy water. And after 5 seconds of eating, they take away my food away. Zeref's little minions need to learn some manners. They call themselves "Tartaros", which I don't get. I would hope my brother would show a little more sympathy. Even if he's a crazy, psychotic, insane creep, we're still brothers!

"Hello, Natsu." Ugh. Speak of the devil. Zeref walks over to me and tears the silver, metallic duct tape off of my mouth. I remain silent, only turning away, narrowing my eyes, and crossing my arms through the chains. "Ah, silent treatment, I see. Anyway, a year has already passed by. Your friends all moved to their senior year, most are 18 now. Including you. You might have to miss graduation too. Back to the point, Natsu Dragneel and Salamander are still missing. Your -ahem- _our_ family are worried out of their minds."

"Tch. What happened to the whole 'expose me' plan?" I snarl.

"Oh! I had nearly forgotten of that. I guess it can take place today." He grinned demonically while pulling a mask over his head. "However, no one will know today that you are the Salamander. I choose to just have Natsu Dragneel hostage. Salamander can be off in Tahiti, for all the public knows." Zeref walked out of the basement.

A few minutes later, Zeref returned with a laptop, which was rotated so that the webcam faced me, who was sitting on the floor scowling. Zeref placed another piece of duct tape on my mouth and turned to the camera. He sat in a chair placed in front of me, which I assumed was meant to block me from the camera. He then began a YouTube livestream, which was titled "Where is Natsu Dragneel?"

"Hello, people of the world. You might be wondering about the title of this video, which we will get to eventually, but first, I want to know what the world thinks of Natsu Dragneel? Who cares for him? Who despises him? Is there anyone out there who would pay to get him back? How long has he been missing now? A week? A month? Perhaps a _year_? I happen to know where Natsu Dragneel is. I know nothing of the Salamander, but Natsu Dragneel is actually somewhere very close to here." Zeref's voice sounded extremely different from the moderator he was using. He stood up, and walked away from the camera. Two masked Tartaros members removed the chair from the camera, to reveal me. Sitting tied up and gagged on the floor. I heard snickering behind me, and turned around to see a masked Jackal, who was holding up a bat, ready to hit. Next thing I know, I'm out.

Lucy's POV

"Natsu!" Despite being in the middle of class, the livestream was being shown on our class TV. I couldn't help but stand up and scream after watching him get knocked out on camera. The masked man hadn't yet come back on screen. It's just been showing a knocked out Natsu for the past ten minutes. Erza and Gray had their hands clenched into fists. They were trembling and their hair was shadowing their eyes. I was standing, eyes showing fear for my best friend.

"Natsu." I whispered. "Erza, Gray, let's go to the Dragneel's place." I said, taking out a key and motioning for them to follow. The teacher didn't object. We were close friends of the Dragneels. We were over so much; we were considered family. Even in grade 6 when Natsu landed himself in a month-long coma trying to do an impossible skateboard trick, the doctors who said "family only" allowed us to come in. We ran as fast as we could to Natsu's place. We let ourselves in, using my key. Apparently, Wendy was sent home early, due to a shock of what she saw on the livestream in her class. Igneel and Grandeeney sat on the couch, watching the livestream – which was now at 600,000 views – on their smart TV. Wendy was frozen, Grandeeney was helping Wendy, and Igneel wouldn't take his eyes off the TV, fists clenched in rage. After taking notice to us, Grandeeney rushed over.

"Oh, Lucy, Erza, Gray. Now might not be the best time to be-" Grandeeney was cut off as a mug flew at the TV. Both the mug and the TV shattered to shards. Grandeeney rushed us out the door, and we could hear yelling from the inside as we left the house.

The next day, I heard a commotion while walking through the halls. I saw two white haired siblings, one a large male, one a normal female, hugging another white haired girl. This one with short hair. A crowd of cheering people followed. Lisanna. She was Natsu's girlfriend and one of my close friends. She was in a car accident thought and was in a coma for three years. Today was the day she comes back. When seeing me, her eyes lit up.

"Lucy! You've changed so much! Did your boobs get bigger?" She asked, greeting me.

"Lisanna! You're okay!" I said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yeah! So everyone, where's Natsu? I wanna see how much he's changed!" The halls seemed to freeze. It got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Lisanna's smile turned to a frown. "Um, what happened?" Gray walked up to Lisanna and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lis, sorry to have to tell you this, but it seems I'm the only one who can. Natsu got kidnapped from here at FTH last year. The Salamander went missing at the same time. Magnolia found out just yesterday that Natsu was kidnapped. A livestream, which is still probably on now, was posted." Lisanna froze. She knew Natsu was Salamander too. Gray pulled out his phone and showed her the video, starting from the masked man yesterday. He fast-forwarded through the night, and we saw Natsu getting punched, kicked, and overall beat. When skipping to now, he was coughing up blood onto his already blood-stained clothing. Gray's phone's screen flickered off and he shoved it in his pocket.

"I hate you. I hate you all! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE." Lisanna screamed, being dragged away by Mira and Elfman.

Natsu's POV

I wake up coughing. Due to my heightened hearing, I'm able to pick up a bit of what's being said above me.

"I don't recall giving you orders to torture Natsu. He may be a hostage here, but he is still my little brother." I recognized that voice. It was Zeref.

"I apologize, master. It was my idea. I expected you to be okay with the decision of physical abuse." Jackal's voice was loud and clear. I assumed Zeref sighed, but I couldn't hear _that_ well. Though I did hear footsteps heading towards the basement. Moments later, I see Zeref. He walks over and closes the still recording laptop from behind.

"Zeref." I say turning away from his gaze.

"Hello Natsu. I was wondering, how come you no longer address me as 'onii-chan'?" Zeref asks, tilting his head.

"I'm pretty sure someone who kidnaps their little brother, holds them hostage for ransom, and haves them tortured and humiliated in front of thousands of people, doesn't deserve a good title." I scoff.

"Natsu, I've decided to let you go." My eyes widen and a gasp escapes my lips. "However, I will not let you go for a while, and when your released, you are free to tell everyone who took you. Say nothing about Tartaros, though. And if you know, don't tell them where I'm located. Once again, I'm an escaped criminal." I slowly nod.

One month later, I wake up to footsteps. Before I can make out who was approaching me, a fist comes flying at my face, and I'm out.

Lucy's POV

Erza, Gray, and I are all heading towards a café to talk about where Natsu would be. Lisanna still hates us. I hear a groan from an alley. I make a sudden stop, and turn my tilted head towards the alley. I can see Erza and Gray have noticed too. We cautiously enter the dark alley, and end up jaw dropping at what we see. A boy is lying on his back in front of a dumpster. His pink hair is dirty and matted. His clothes are dirty, and look about half a size too small. A red wristband with a small flame charm is around his arm. He hasn't been properly fed, as his ribs are visible. Without thinking, I run over to the boy and drop to my knees. Pulling him into a tight hug.

"Natsu." I whisper.

"Gray, call 911." Erza says in disbelief. Gray takes out his phone and dials said number.

About 10 minutes later, 4 police cars, a news car, and an ambulance arrive. The news people immediately began a story, and the Dragneels get out of one police car. Many detectives get out of the rest. The doctors from the ambulance take Natsu and drive away, Wendy, Grandeeney, and Igneel accompanying him. We call a cab to bring us to the hospital.

At the hospital, Natsu lays in a bed unconscious. All of a sudden, he wakes up with a jolt.

"Natsu!" Gray shouts.

"Gray?" Natsu asks in disbelief. "Erza? Luce?" My shocked face turns into a wide grin.

"Natsu!" I yell and pull him into a hug. "You're back."" I whisper. Natsu smiles and looks at the opened window. His smile turns to a frown and he quickly shields his eyes. For a moment, I'd forgotten he hadn't seen anything but a small room for about a year. Gray and Erza stand in front of the window to block the light.

"Natsu," Igneel spoke. "Do you remember who took you?" Natsu frowns and puts a hand on his chin.

"Hmm…" After a moment, he freezes, wide-eyed. "Zeref." He said quietly. The doctor dropped his clipboard, the Dragneels all froze, and we stood trying to think of where we heard that name.

"Hey," Gray said. "Isn't Zeref that criminal who got arrested 6 years ago for a mass murder? And he escaped 3 years ago, right? Why would he kidnap Natsu?" All the Dragneels, including Natsu, started trembling.

"There's something we've been hiding for the past 12 years," Grandeeney said quietly. "Natsu and Wendy aren't the oldest Dragneel children. They have an older brother, Zeref Dragneel. 12 years ago, we shipped him off to a boarding school after he tried to burn the house down when his best friend, Mavis Vermillion, got mad at him. As an apology, Mavis got permission from her parents, and willingly went with him. A few years at the academy passed, and Zeref and Mavis, now a couple, had a breakup. A hormonal Zeref stabbed her in the neck, and she died in his hands. He went mentally insane, blowing up the academy. No one survived except him. He was put in jail for a period of 100 years. We were shocked when we heard he escaped." Gray, Erza, the doctor, and I all stare in shock. Who knew Zeref would be that?

Natsu's POV

"Onii-san, are you sure you wanna start school already? You've only been back for three days." Wendy asks me.

"Yeah. It's not like I went crazy when imprisoned." I say with a smile, ruffling my little sister's hair. She pats down her hair with a scowl and follows me into my room.

"But onii-san, aren't you traumatized?"

"Remember Wendy, I'm still a superhero!" I grin. Wendy sighs and shakes her head in defeat. I grab my school bag and walk to school.

At school, I look at my new schedule. Headmaster Makarov says I can continue my education normally. I was put in the same homeroom as Lucy, Erza, and Gray. I walk into the classroom and see someone I never thought I'd see again. We say each other's names at the exact same time in disbelief. Erza runs up and tries to explain what had happened.

"Okay so, Natsu. A year after you went missing, she came back. And you, we found his body by a dumpster three days ago."

"L-lis…" I whisper. As I'm about to hug her, Bickslow, a guy from a group in our school called the "Thunder Legion" comes up and kisses Lisanna. I raise an eyebrow. Lisanna bites her lip, which has, after 5 minutes, been released from Bickslow's.

"Sorry Natsu! I thought you were never coming back, so I moved on. We're still best friends though, like kids, right?" I look down, hair shadowing my forehead.

"Wow Lis. After the car crash, I never gave up hope that you were alive. Many people did, a grave was even made for you. Even though you were only in a coma. I was only in a prison. With proof that I was alive. And you immediately give up hope for me? We aren't even friends at this point, Lisanna. A hurt expression crosses Lisanna's face. I walk over to my real friends, who hi-five me. You can't blame me, she deserved that. Our class TV suddenly flickers on.

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **A fire has spread across the forest. It's so large, that all Magnolia firefighters can't seem to put it out. It's getting closer and closer to Fiore, and if we can't put it out, our country will be in ashes. Firefighters are coming from other cities, but by the time they arrive, this fire might be too big for any human being to stop it.**

Gray passes me a note.

 _Hey Pyro. You can eat fire, right? Of course you can, you're Salamander. Go save Fiore! Again. XP_

"Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel. Come read that note to the class." Our teacher demands.

"Oh, um, it's a secret a bit too big to tell, Mr. Dreyar." He doesn't listen and snatches the note out of my hand. Without thinking, he reads it aloud. Before he can look at me, I'm out the window. Now the whole class knows I'm Salamander. It's just my lucky year, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Superhero**

 **Chapter 4**

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" I yell taking out 6 criminals. A band of bad guys took over a local town forcing everyone to hand over their valuable stuff. It's been about a year since the incident, and everything's pretty much back to normal. But I'm here wasting my summer before college fighting off criminals.

"You'll pay for this, Salamander!" The last criminal shouts, fleeing. I roll my eyes. I doubt I'll ever even see him again. I run from the crowd and changed behind someone's parked car. Sighing, I begin my walk home.

When I arrive at my home, I'm greeted by a surprise family meeting.

"Natsu, dear, you're just in time for this family meeting. Come have a seat." My mother says. She's like a wolf. May look cute on the outside, but can rip you to shreds.

I enter the living room to see my dad and sister sitting on the couch, both clearly uncomfortable.

"Uh, so is there something I missed?" I ask confused.

"Natsu, you need to go to college." I froze. It's true. I've been too busy being fighting villains, I haven't had time to look into college!

"I don't wanna go!" I blurted out. My dad started choking on his own spit and my mom froze in her tracks.

"Natsu, darling, why exactly don't you want to go to college?" I can't tell them I'm a superhero. Wait, maybe I can!

"I'm not going to college because I want to be a superhero." Wendy face palmed. My parents comically fell.

"Boy, you know superheroes don't exist!" My dad exclaimed.

"Well, what about the Salamander?" Wendy chirped. My mom opened her mouth to respond, but no words could come out.

"The Salamander somehow has powers, and is considered by us police now to be a criminal because he has murdered. Murdering a murderer is still a murder. Two wrongs don't make a right, and my troops are still after this 'Salamander'." Dad said.

"See Natsu? You can't be a superhero. You'll end up a criminal yourself. Fiore University sent us a letter saying how if you want it, there's always a spot open for you."

"Well I'm not going to college. I'm gonna be a superhero, whether it lands me as a criminal or not." I turn and walk out the door, ignoring the shouts from my parents.

After a while of walking, I make it to Magnolia Park. I stare at the rainbow tree before me, thinking of the memories that come with it. I drift into sleep.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"_ _Hey, Luce!"_

 _"_ _H-hi Na- achoo – tsu…"_

 _"_ _Are you okay, Lucy?" She shook her head._

 _"_ _I'm sick," She sniffled. "I won't be able to attend the festival tomorrow and see the tree." Tears began to emerge from the corners of her eyes as she runs back into her apartment._

 _Poor Luce. Her first festival and she's sick. I've got to do something._

 _I run at top speed towards the nearest hardware shop. I get a shovel, hammer, nails, and some water-proof lightweight wood planks. I start off by making a raft. Nailing together the planks of wood and gluing a big pot to it, I set it aside._

 _Next, I uproot the tree. It takes me almost all night, but I get it done. I place the uprooted tree into the pot. Surprisingly, it fits. I rented a storage unit for 12 hours and kept the tree in there._

 _The next night, I dragged the ramp to the river that Lucy sees from her bedroom window. I watch from the sidelines as it flows across the river. Lucy happily watching from the opened window. I grin. When Lucy's happy, I'm happy._

"Natsu!" Someone yells into my ear while shaking me, which clearly wakes me up. I recognize Lucy and smile.

"It was spring break, we were 14. You had moved to Magnolia a mere year earlier." I say quietly. She looks confused for a mere moment, until a smile appears on her face. It's sunset and the rays illuminate her beautiful chocolate eyes and golden hair.

"The tree. I always knew you did it. It just seemed like something you would do." I grin.

"It's been a while, Lucy."

"A year isn't that long."

"To me it is."

"So what are you doing out here?" I frown.

"Argument with my parents."

"Ah."

"So, what about you?"

"I finished moving all my boxes into my dorm with Levy, so I thought I'd come back for a visit."

"Dorm?"

"Oh, I guess I never told you. I got a scholarship to Fiore University, so did Levy, and we got a dorm together."

"That's great." She makes a face.

"Sarcastic much?" I sigh.

"My parents want me to go to college, but I have duties as the Salamander."

"I think you should go to Fiore University with me. It's not far, so you can still be the Salamander. Besides, I wanna be closer to you." She mumbles the last part, but my heightened senses let me hear it clearly.

"Lucy, I-" I'm cut off by a pair of soft red lips touching mine. My eyes widen. One of her hands is on the side of my face, while the other is on my head. I'm frozen in shock. I don't know what to do. For a moment, I thought I saw a camera flash and a head of white hair, but I doubt it was really there. After a moment, Lucy releases.

"Natsu, please. I love you, and I want to hel-" I stop Lucy mid-sentence by returning her kiss. I latch my lips on to hers and hear a small gasp, but she ends up kissing back. We take a breath.

"I love you, Lucy."

 **Nalu fluff! \\(^w^)/**

 **Hope this chapter was enjoyable!**

 **Anglelover1827: Don't worry, he'll be back but as a good person!**

 **aNaughtyHero: I know, I've been told that's what I mostly need to work on x3**


End file.
